Ohio vs New York
by alsfree
Summary: Rachel, mujeriega, seductora. Santana y Quinn sus enamoradas de Ohio y por ultimo Cassandra July. Quien se quedara con la joven diva y volverá a demostrarle que la vida no es tan solo sexo. Faberry/Pezberry/Julyberri. Lo confieso me encanta estas parejas y también me fascina ponerlas en líos.
1. Chapter 1

Al fin había logrado irse de Ohio, alejándose de aquella secundaria en donde vivió los peores años de su vida y también logro alejarse de Finn aquel chico al que ella creía su primer amor pero la realidad no podía ser más diferente. Rachel Barbara Berry era lesbiana o como ella decía **– soy bisexual pero sin duda prefiero las mujeres-.** Con eso en mente, un matrimonio frustrado, 2 amigas que nunca imagino tener y un amigo gay llego a Ney York .

Ingresaba por el pasillo de NYADA un poco retrasada, la chica con la que paso la noche se le ocurrió volver a repetir a la mañana, debido a esto se encontraba un poco agotada, tomo aire, conto hasta cinco y entro a su primera clase.

Todos los ojos de sus compañeros se clavaron en ella y en sus piernas, pero lo único que le llamo la atención de aquel lugar fue una mujer de cabello rubio ondulado con un bastón en una de sus manos, esto le provoco sonreír .Aquella sonrisa podía con todos y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Se deciso de sus prendas para quedar con su ropa de baile cuando un carraspeo y un bastón golpeando el piso la distrajo un segundo. Pero luego regreso a terminar de vestirse con una leve sonrisa que se le había formado ante la acción de la mujer. Al rato los ojos de Rachel se deslizaron por aquel cuerpo que si bien era exquisito, para ella fue lo más parecido al pecado

**C: tu Schwimmer, ¿nombre?**

**R: Vamos! Ese será tu insulto, no podría ser un poco más original, Hobbit me gusta mucho me lo han dicho durante la secundaria –** La clase comenzó a reír por lo bajo-** pero que se le va hacer es lo que se le ocurrió en este momento por lo tanto me presento soy Rachel Bárbara Berry, ahí donde está su dedo esta mi nombre –** se lo señalo en una hoja que parecía ser una lista, acercándose más de lo que debía a la mujer con solo un propósito ponerla nerviosa y créanme lo consiguió-.

**C: Tú…tú no puedes tratarme así, soy tu profesora la mejor en esta profesión, donde tu nenita nunca triunfaras…**

**R: termino porque ya me está aburriendo, además hueles demasiado a alcohol por poco provocas que me emborrache -** en ese momento la clase estallo en carcajadas, esas que se habían estado aguantando paro ya no podían más**\- además acá entre nos… no tengo la menor idea de quién eres –** la clase volvió a reír-.

**C: Soy Casandra July , tu peor pesadilla. – Dijo enfurecida-**

**R: Una hermosa pesadilla.-** le susurró al oído, mientras la profesora trataba de deducir en que momento llego la joven al lado de ella-** pero lo entiendo fue mi culpa llegue tarde por lo tanto me retiro nos veremos pronto -** salió por aquella puerta de madera antigua pero hermosa con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro aquello fue lo más increíble que había vivido con alguna mujer.

Al llegar al su departamento le pareció raro oír silencio en él ya que desde que llegaron allí siempre había alguien en esa casa. Por lo que aprovecho para irse a bañar y enfriar un poco su cuerpo

**K: tu no debías gastar plata en esas porquerías que nadie come –** dijo un Kurt a los gritos que asustaron a Rachel, que se encontraba terminando de bañar-

**S: Porcelana a ver cómo te explico a Rachel y a mí nos gustan por lo tanto lo compro –** dijo aún más fuerte la latina mientras acomodaba las cosas en la cocina-

**R: Chicos dejen de gritar que los vecinos después se quejan -** decía Rachel mientras tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo cubriendo lo gusto y necesario de el-

Quinn entraba gusto a la casa cargando una bolsa con frutas quien sin poder evitarlo la dejo caer, tras semejante recibimiento. Santana también quedo estática en el lugar después de todo kurt sabía muy bien que esas dos chicas sentían algo muy fuerte por Rachel.

**K: que haces así vete a poner algo de ropa –** dijo tratando de que las chicas vuelvan a la realidad-

**S: eso… eso…ho… hobbit nadie puede sobrevivir después de verte así –** dijo tratando de simular el calor que su cuerpo sentía, sabía que si volvía a suceder algo como aquello no podría evitar esas ganas de hacerla suya.

Santana nunca imagino que se enamoraría de Rachel Berry ni en sus más alocados sueños, cuando ella termino con Britanny el mundo se le vino abajo estaba enamorada de esa mujer que así se fue a New York con lo poco que tenía en la maleta.

Al llegar busco el departamento de la joven que más detesto en la secundaria pero debía ser sincera ella disimulaba muchas cosas en ese odio. Nunca imagino que al llegar le abriera la puerta una mujer en un short demasiado corto y una remera blanca pegada al cuerpo, donde había quedado aquella chica de suéteres con rombos y faldas del año en donde ninguna de las dos había nacido, allí comenzó todo y ella lo sabe muy bien.

Quinn por otro lado ya había empezado una amistad con la joven diva antes de que ambas emprendieran el viaje hacía su futuro pero lamentablemente a ella no le salió muy bien el plan. Después de que una relación fallida que tuvo con un profesor de la facultad a la que asistía saliera a luz, en ese momento llamo a Rachel para comentarle lo ocurrido y esta le dijo que se podía quedar con ella, kurt y Santana así sería más fácil pagar el alquiler del lugar y ella no estaría tan sola.

La rubia lo acepto de inmediato tomándolo como una oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía desde hace años lo que no se esperó nunca que al llegar se encontraría a Rachel semi desnuda con una chica entre sus piernas y un ataque de celos que los simulo con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Por lo tanto la dos están un maldito problema.

**-Tengo que contarles algo que contarles algo muy lindo que me paso hoy-** digo Rachel con los ojos brillosos y ya vestida mientras cenaban una de tantas comidas vegetarianas para complacer a la diva

**K: ¿ qué sucedió? Además de la loca que se fue dando un portazo esta mañana -** luego de decirlo se lamentó de aquello, sabía que había lastimado a las otras dos residentes del lugar y solo se limitó a obsérvalas para ver como contenían que se le aparezca en su rostro algún dejo de tristeza.

**R: esa chica, es un desastre y encima no soy la única que estuvo con ella creo que medio bar sabía muy bien hasta el último lunar que tenía en su cuerpo –** comento mientras comía un poco de ensalada, Quinn y santana sonrieron, ambas sabían que la diva aun no quería nada serio y eso les daba esa esperanza que tanto buscan para poder hacerle frente a todo aquello que ocultan.

**S: Berry, eso te pasa por meter a cualquier mujer entre tus sabanas –**dijo esto con tristeza y celos que ya no podía contener.

**R: Lo se San pero vamos esa chica era demasiado linda para decirle que no.**

**Q: deberías prestarle atención a otras personas no lo crees, digo para proponerte empezar una relación seria con alguien.**

**R: eso justo quería decirles, conocí a alguien esa mujer no es como todas aquellas que conocí y me encanta.**

**Q y S: ¡¿Qué!? -** dijeron al mismo tiempo aquello ninguna lo esperaba, la simple idea de eso las comenzaba a molestar.

**R: ella es increíble, se parece a ustedes va, mejor dicho a ustedes en secundaria pero mucho más mujer y perra.**

**Q: eso no puede ser, nadie puede ser peor que nosotras en aquella época, hacíamos demasiado daño –**dijo con un dejo de tristeza ya que la que más sufría por eso era la mujer que ahora amaba como nunca amo a nadie ni a Finn, Puck, Sam, Joe y aquel profesor que no sirvió más que para sacarse la calentura-.

**S: en eso tiene razón la rubia hueca nadie puede ser peor que nosotras, que yo o Lima Heights Adjacent.**

**R: tal vez tengan razón, además ustedes no se fijarían en mi como mujer solo verían a la Rachel Berry de secundaria, me da orgullo poder decir que esa personita quedo atrás y créanme que mi profe si me vio muy bien –** Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Pero las otras no sabían que decir ante lo dicho por la diva. Dándose cuenta que ocultar esos sentimientos la llevaban a perderla cada día más-.

**Q: ¿Cómo… como la conociste? – e**staba nerviosa no podía ser que iban a perderla.

**R: bueno ella es mi profesora de baile, Cassandra, Cassandra July, es su nombre.**

**K: Espera esa mujer nos es conocida por el escándalo que armo en su primer estelar de Brodway, cuando a un pobre hombre le sonó el celular y ella por poco lo deja en coma. Incluso es famosa por eso en YouTube.**

**R: ¡oh, por dios! Eso es sexi ahora, más que nunca quiero hacerla mía.**

**Q y S: ¡No! –** de verdad estaba pasando aquello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecía alguien, que cambiaba todas su perspectivas.

**R: ¿por qué? –** Dijo con un adorable puchero**\- ella de verdad me gusto, creo que podía intentar eso de estar formalmente con alguien, si es con esa mujer.**

El ambiente en aquel departamento se volvió pesado, ni una mosca se atrevería a zumbar ni siquiera a mover sus alas porque sabría que la muerte la esperaría, pero Kurt como toda persona curiosa no lo soporto más y rompió el silencio.

**K: Rachel, ¿alguna vez te enamoraste? -** Pregunto serio y frio, ya se estaba cansando un poco de la indiferencia por parte de la diva y las lágrimas contenidas de las ex porristas-.

**R: mmm… Si lo estuve, dos veces de hecho y en ambas sufrí más de lo que hubiera querido –** dijo mientras observaba un punto en la pared, mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.


	2. QUINN VS CASSY

**K: Rachel, ¿alguna vez te enamoraste?** \- Pregunto serio y frió, ya se estaba cansando un poco de la indiferencia por parte de la diva y las lágrimas contenidas de las ex porristas-.

**R: mmm… Si lo estuve, dos veces de hecho y en ambas sufrí más de lo que hubiera querido** – dijo mientras observaba un punto en la pared, mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

**K:¿Cómo?** – Pregunto con un gesto desconcertado y triste por haber sido tan frio con ella al realizar la pregunta**\- ¿Por qué no lo sabía?-** estaba triste porque a la que él consideraba una gran amiga nunca le dijo nada respecto a eso.

Al mismo tiempo se dedicó a mirar a las otras dos chicas que los acompañaba en ese momentos que tenían la cara de que ellas tampoco estaban al tanto de aquello que dijo la diva.

**R: Bueno… es que en ese momento no quería que nadie supiera, imagínate ya me hacían la vida imposible siendo yo. Lo que hubiera pasado si se enteraban que soy lesbiana.****Por eso en esa época empecé a salir con Finn, antes que digas algo Quinn –** si la rubia quería decir algo respecto a ese tema, una duda que tuvo una vez que dejaron la secundaria **\- tenes que saber que él era el único para poder utilizar ya que no era lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta de las cosas.**

**Q: ¿Quiénes fueron las responsables de romper tu corazón?**

**R: Bueno…supongo que ahora puedo decirlo ya que paso hace tiempo, la primera chica de la que me enamore fuiste vos Quinn y después vos, Santana.**

**Pero eso fue en otra época, ahora somos amigas, sin ninguna confusión entre nosotras.**

**S: ¿Qué?**

**Q: ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?.**

**R: No lo sé, en esa época empecé a tener mucho sexo con porristas, alguna que otra profesora y algunas más que ya ni recuerdo. Para olvidarme o quesea un poco de mis sentimientos por ustedes y por más que cueste creerlo con el tiempo llego a funcionar.****Creo que es mejor que me valla iré a ver si me encuentro con Cassy.**

Cuando Rachel se fue del departamento este quedo sumergido en silencio que fue cortado por un susurro de Santana.

**S:¿ella estaba enamorada de nosotras?-** dijo mientras miraba a Quinn a los ojos- **¿y se acostó con casi toda la escuela sin que ni siquiera supiéramos?.**

**Q: Creo que ya es hora Santana, voy a romper la promesa, lo siento.**

Dicho esto salió tras Rachel, quería saber cómo era exactamente Cassandra July, quedando estática en el lugar a ver a la diva acomodando algunas cosas en la parte trasera del auto. Con aquel vestido pegado a su cuerpo marcando cada curva de la joven morena, además de dejar al descubierto aquellas piernas que la idiotizan desde la secundaria. Mientras agradecía mentalmente no ser un hombre para que Rachel note lo que esa imagen provocaba a su cuerpo. Después de calmarse un poco se acercó a la joven para hablarle.

**Q:Rach –** la diva giro dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a la rubia provocando que esta se ruborice un poco **– por suerte no te fuiste –** decía mientras se acercaba a ella hasta quedar a tan solo centímetros de la morena **– quería saber si te puedo acompañar hoy a clases, me encantaría conocer aquel lugar donde te sientes en paz.**

**R: Claro, ven, sube. Hoy va a ser un gran día mas si tu hermosura me acompaña –** llega a decir mientras le guiña el ojo y arranca el auto-.

Una vez que llegaron a NYADA y ingresado a la universidad Quinn no puede evitar darse cuenta de cómo la mayoría de las miradas no podían apartarse de Rachel creando en ella una sensación de celos que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

Pero se decido a soportar aquel malestar, después de todo de verdad quería conquistarla. Hasta que vio en aquellos ojos marones el brillo que creyó ver hace tiempo atrás, sabe con certeza que esos ojos alguna vez la miraron de esa forma tan única. Esta vez los ojos enamorados de la diva no le pertenecían.

** C: Schwimmer, pensé que tendría el placer de no volver a verte. –** dice mientras se acerca peligrosamente al cuerpo de la diva, provocando que esta retruque la jugada, acercando sus labios a los de aquella mujer hasta casi rozarlos .Al ver toda esta escena Quinn alza su ceja en señal de irritación.-

**R: Jamás me perdería d verte, después de todo eres mi hermosa y deliciosa pesadilla.**

**C: TU….**

**Q: Rachel, mi amor me presentas –** Paciencia aut-

**R: Claro Quinn ella es Cassandra, mi profesora de baile.**

**Q: ah… ella es la que Kurt menciono como la loca de Youtube.**

La tensión que había entra las dos rubias se podía notar desde lejos, en sus miradas se podía notar una competencia por aquella joven que ninguna tiene aún.

Mientras tanto en el departamento Santana se encontraba en silenció tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar y dándose cuenta que ya no debería esperar para lograr enamorar una vez más a Rachel, su diva.

**_En NYADA_**

**-Hey, me parece ver a una diva de bolsillo llamada Rachel Barbara Berry, con manías de no llamar nunca la amor de su vida.-**

**R: Brody…. ¡Oh, por dios! –** corrió a abrazarlo, envolviendo la cintura del muchacho con sus piernas y dándole un beso cargado de dulzura en los labios. Esto no paso desapercibido para dos mujeres a las que los celos parecían ganarles partida, una no entendía porque, mientras la otra solo trataba de controlarse como siempre lo hacía -** Te extrañe muñeco de plástico, espera que Santana sepa que estas aquí, se va a querer morir.**

**C: Weston… no deberías estar mirando la luna.**

**B: Siempre tan simpática Cassandra, estás pensando seriamente dejar de ser profesora para volverte humoristas, igualmente ya me voy , nos vemos a la noche morena.**

**R: Claro que sí pero antes que te vayas ven y abrázame maldito sinvergüenza.**

**B: OK, pequeña seductora.**


End file.
